Numerous chemical agents are known to control (i.e. kill or inhibit) blue-green algae growth, but each agent has disadvantages which limit its usage. For example, there are many potent algaecides which cannot be used because at useful concentrations they are extremely toxic to fish and other beneficial organisms. Other agents are known which have limited utility because of their high cost. Thus, there exists the need for improved means to effectively control undesirable blue-green algae existing in ponds, lakes, streams, etc.
It is, of course, desirable that algicides act quickly and fast action also aids to avoid loss by chemical degradation as well as diffusion due to water currents and/or weather conditions. It is also desirable that these algaecides not persist in the environment for long periods of time.